


Other Me

by Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire Aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has been acting strange and he does not seem to remember what happens when he does. Asami at first was confused but began to feel worried when the strange behavior continued. There is something going on that neither of them have an explanation for. Akihito is not who or what he seems and soon Akihito will be no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> AU's Background: This fic takes place in a world where vampires are real and though inaccurate, the things we think of as vampires are based on old stories about the real thing. However, real vampires though sharing some similarities with the concepts we are familiar with, are different from what we think – which is why regular people think of them as just a myth or things of movies to scare people. Real vampires evolved alongside humans and though they do feed on blood they can also feed on human food to keep up appearances and walk under the sun if they are pure (born) vampires because due to being born and not made they do have a soul; unlike made vampires who can only come out at night and have no soul.
> 
> Born vampires are essentially similar to regular humans even down to genetics, this is to camouflage their bodies, developed to keep them hidden in plain sight – their powers come from the magic within their blood which can't be measured or analyzed by labs or such. They do have superior strength, vision, hearing, speed, long lifespan etc. (think about the vamp powers we are all so familiar with.) however if they don't feed of blood regularly, they lose their ability to tap into the magic that allows them to use their powers until they feed. If they are feeding only on human food they need to eat more than the average human to sustain their bodies and have a big appetite.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series. Thanks to Ashida for betaing.

Aidan was the heir of one of the most powerful pureblood families and ordered to marry the heiress of another family to keep the bloodline pure and alive. She had fallen in love with him, but he was arrogant and thought her beneath him and loathed being tied to her. On the night of the consummation of their union, he attacked her in anger when she demanded he love her back. She had fought back and they wounded each other severely, as they both lay dying she cursed him to live countless lives of loneliness and sadness until he fell in love and understood how she felt, but how do you fall in love when you believe such a thing to be a delusion?

At first he thought the curse to be an unexpected blessing in disguise, his soul would keep coming back every couple hundred years and he was reborn into his bloodline… he could experience life again and again when his soul fully awakened within the new host's body, taking it over completely. He remembered all his past lives and every time he awakened, the knowledge of his current host's life and the world around him would flood his mind. Then he would live a new life in a new world until eternal sleep claimed his body once more, and the cycle would begin again.

After several lives, he grew weary of his existence and the curse no longer felt like a blessing. He was indeed sad and lonely and wanted nothing more than to slip into the oblivion of eternal sleep. Since he could not have the sweet oblivion he craved, he opted for the next best thing; giving up and sinking into a deep sleep within the host body.

His new body was a male, half Asian and thought himself human; unaware of his true heritage. He liked his new host and allowed the boy to live the charade. The only certainty was that the young man came from someone who shared Aidan's bloodline, though who exactly within the bloodline he did not know. The boy had lost his parents while still a baby and was adopted by a human couple from Japan. Because the child only fed on human food, he had never been able to tap into his power, hence his belief on being human.

After years of sleep Aidan would grow very hungry within his host and would awaken just enough to feed and calm his thirst. Then he would go back to his deep sleep without his host suspecting anything, believing it all to be a strange dream or sometimes not even recalling what happened. Just a taste to calm his thirst and back to sleep, just enough that in less than a week the body would be back to being unable to draw on magic and his host could enjoy the life of a regular human.

The first time he awoke the boy had been five years old. The child was asleep next to his adoptive mother; he moved slowly to the woman's neck and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh feeding off the warm, sweet blood. When he had taken enough, he licked the puncture wounds which healed immediately, the woman would never know and neither would the child, as he rested again on the woman's arms - he too drifted into sleep.

The second time he awoke the boy had been twelve, lucky for him it was during a sleep over with his two friends at one of their houses. He chose the closest one and sunk his teeth in the dark haired boy's wrist taking what he needed. His tongue lapped the wound closed, healing it and he went back to sleep, the boy falling into sleep as well without recalling the event.

Again he awakened, the boy was eighteen and in college, he walked to his roommate's bed and feed from his wrist before sinking himself into sleep again.

…

_Akihito was sitting on the living room couch playing a videogame. The manacle around his right wrist began to get warm and the chain attached to it rattled slightly, its sound pulling him from his concentration. He followed the chain to the main bedroom and looked at the body upon the bed as it began to stir, the chain attached to a manacle around the other's left wrist, tying them to each other. It was like looking into a mirror as hazel eyes that were an exact copy of his own set on his face._

_"Akihito, this place. It looks different."_

_"This is Asami's penthouse, it's where I live now."_

_"Asami, your lover. I understand now."_

_"It changed when I started to feel comfortable living with him. Why do you suppose that is?"_

_"Beats me, it's your subconscious we are in - not mine. But if I have to take a guess, it's because this is now the place you call home, it's a place where you feel safe and willing to stay in, a way so you don't fight me when the time comes and I am taking over your body and your life."_

_"I will still fight you though. How did you know he is my lover?"_

_"Your memories since the last time I awoke, they are flooding into my mind. Every time I wake, all you know, I know."_

_"You are hungry, I can tell."_

_"Why are you going to fight me? You know you can't win."_

_"I want to stay with him."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love him."_

_"Don't' be foolish child… I am going back to sleep."_

_The one that looked exactly like him closed his eyes once more and his body went rigid over the bed. Akihito walked out of the room closing the door behind him and went back to play his videogame in the living room._

…...

Akihito woke up feeling like he had been having a weird dream, but the more he tried to remember what the dream was about, the less he could recall anything about it. It was still before sunrise, they had fallen asleep only two hours ago and his whole body still hurt from the long night of extraneous activity. Asami's arm tightened around his waist and Akihito decided not to give his dream too much thought, snuggling close to his older lover to get some much needed sleep.

When Akihito woke up again, Asami was already gone. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a big breakfast. Akihito spent all day eating like a starving man and no matter how much he ate he still felt hungry, his whole week was spent that way and even Asami had begun to notice the increase in Akihito's already ridiculous appetite.

The blonde was sitting at the table having dinner with Asami, when he finished his third serving and started piling food onto his plate for a fourth serving, the dark haired man lifted a quizzical eyebrow.

"You seem to be more hungry than usual lately. Maybe what you are hungry for is something different." He said, as his smirk made its appearance.

"You… you are such a sick bastard, cant you think of anything other than sex."

"I can, I just choose not to." Asami stood up quickly and took his young lover into his arms carrying the struggling youth to their bedroom, throwing him over the bed.

"You son of a… umhh" Asami kissed him passionately and began taking Takaba's clothes off.

With the smaller body pinned under the weight of his, he kissed and teased every part of that delicious body. Three fingers were already pumping inside the tight ring of muscle loosing it for a much more entertaining intrusion. His lover moaned in need and his own need could no longer be denied, he pulled the finders out of the tight whole and replaced them with his hardened cock.

The dark haired man fucked his young lover hard and relentlessly as the blonde screamed his name in pleasurable delight with a body trembling orgasm, to later fall limply on the bed still within his lover's arms.

The blonde was still trying to catch his breath when Asami was ready for the second round, which later was followed by a third, forth, and finally a fifth before they were ready to sleep.

****VF****

…..

_Aidan woke up, he was so hungry and so weak, the chain rattled as he moved his hand. His other hand reached for the chain and he began to pull it, wrapping it around his arm, a loud yell came from outside the room._

_"What the fuck!"_

_'So hungry, so incredibly hungry. I need to feed; I can't stay asleep any longer without calming my thirst first. It smells so good here, where is this smell coming from?' He continued to pull, though now there was some resistance but even in his weakened state he was still stronger than his counterpart._

_"Oi, quit pulling me like I'm some kind of mule!" Akihito yelled as he continued to struggle._

_Aidan had him close enough to the bed to pull him by the hand onto it. He had Akihito pinned under him and looked straight to his eyes giving him a strong command._

_"Sleep." And Akihito's eyes closed._

_He got off the bed and walked to a chair that appeared in the room, sitting on it._

…

Aidan opened his eyes, there were strong arms around his body and a strong warm chest was against his back. It smelled delicious and there was a warmth surrounding him that called to his need to feed. What was that delicious smell that taunted and beckoned him? The delicious smell was coming from the man holding his body, Asami, he recalled – Akihito's lover. The turned around and studied the man lying next to him.

 _'I could go for the wrist and keep it safe...'_ he thought as he gazed at the arm still around his waist, to then look at the man's neck. _'or I could go for the neck and taste the darker, sweeter blood there.'_ The pumping of blood through that thick vein on the base of the neck beckoned and teased him, it was a risk with someone as on-guard as Asami, but he liked to take risks from time to time.

Slowly he moved up on the bed to reach that thick enticing vein, his fangs extended and he licked the pulsing spot before sinking the fangs in and retracting them immediately when he was done. _'He smells so good, his blood is so rich and sweet I can't help to want more, but I need to control myself and go back to sleep.'_

Asami had felt his lover stirring next to him but thought nothing of it until he felt the younger man positioning himself on his knees. His young lover licked his neck and bit down on it, Asami was surprised the usually skittish photographer was being so forward. Akihito rarely bit him unless they were in the middle of one of their more intense exploits, which obviously was not the case at the moment. Akihito gave a small sucks as he bit him, and it turned him on like nothing else, the sensation was so pleasurable he almost came, and when that sinful tongue licked him again he could not contain himself any longer.

The golden-eyed man flipped them around and pinned the smaller body under his, trapping the luscious lips in a crazed kiss, he could have sworn he tasted the metallic tint of blood as his tongue explored the other's mouth. The blonde seemed like he wanted to struggle but the kiss had broken his resolve.

Aidan was momentarily surprised when Akihito's lover switched their positions and began kissing him. He briefly contemplated pushing the man off him but the feel and taste of the demanding kiss had his head spinning wildly. The hands that roamed his body felt so hot against his skin, spreading warmth like he had not felt in centuries through his body, to settle in a molten pool in his groin.

Asami's hand caressed his thigh and pulled one of his legs to wrap it around his waist entering him in one motion. A startled moan escaped Aidan's mouth at the intrusion and was soon followed by wanton ones as Asami fucked him hard. It was just too much, the feeling of Asami inside him hitting just the right spot was just heavenly and he lost all control. In a flash of movement Aidan sat on top of Asami, the older man still inside him and began to ride him frenetically.

Asami was incredibly turned on by Akihito's lewd and wanton display and enjoyed every second of the pleasure his lover was giving him. They enjoyed each other all night and fell asleep long after the sun came up.

Early afternoon Akihito woke up feeling sore and tired. Asami was already gone and he had things to do, he had a long afternoon before him.

****VF****

Three days after, Akihito began feeling a strange craving, it was like he was obsessed with a particular flavor he could not remember, and no matter how many things he tried nothing calmed his hunger. His appetite began to increase and he was constantly hungry again. Two weeks later, his apatite had tripled and he started to think that perhaps he had become a pervert like his lover, and that Asami was right and he was craving a long bout of 'other' things but dismissed the thought quickly.

While lying on the bed as he drifted to sleep he thought about whatever it was that he was craving, he needed it bad. It was still too early for Asami to come home.

…

_He was reading a magazine lying on the living room couch. The manacle around his wrists had been warmer than usual for two weeks and today it was so hot he felt like it would burn through his flesh if he did not do something soon. Akihito walked to the bedroom and began shaking awake the still form upon the bed._

_'Other me, other me. Wake up, wake up already, you are very hungry.'_

_The one that looked just like him opened his eyes slowly and looked at him in annoyance._

_'What is it Akihito? This is the first time you've ever woken me up.'_

_'You are hungry, it hurts. I can't stand it anymore; it has never hurt like this before. The manacle, it's burning my wrist. Can't you come to the dining room? I can make you some food.'_

_'I can't leave the bed Akihito. If I leave the bed my mind will take over your mind, if I leave the room, my soul will begin to take over yours, and if I leave your home, I will take over your whole being. If you truly want to stay with this Asami, you should be trying to keep me asleep and in the bed, not waking me up.'_

_'Then take this chain off, I can't stand the pain.' He pleaded._

_'I can't do that either.'_

_'Why?'_

_With a sigh the one who lay on the bed begun to speak._

_'Because I am you and you are me, one being. We are one yet at the same time we are not, the chain is proof of that, it's what makes us whole.'_

_'Can you do something about this? The pain is just too much'_

_'Come to the bed and lay down then, close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I won't completely take you over. I will go feed before going back to sleep.'_

_'Swear to me you won't harm Asami, swear you will go back to sleep.'_

_Another sigh of annoyance._

_'Sure, I swear. Now let me go feed so I can sleep again. Stay in the bed until I come back.'_

_Akihito climbed onto the bed and settled under the covers, falling asleep shortly after. Aidan climbed off the bed as a comfortable chair appeared in the room. He walked to the chair and sat down allowing his mind and awareness to take over Akihito's._

….

Hazel eyes opened and his hearing picked up a door closing and steps coming toward the bedroom. Asami was home and that delicious smell hit him in waves, making his mouth water in anticipation. He had never before obsessed about someone's blood, but Asami just tasted so good. He had the suspicion that this was precisely the reason he had gotten hungry so quickly after feeding, normally he could go years without needing to feed. However Asami was a different story, one taste was all it took to make him crave the man and his blood.

Asami entered the room and took off his tie and jacket.

"Welcome home Asami-san"

 _'Asami-san?'_ wondered the golden eyed man. _'There has been something strange going on with Akihito lately.'_

Aidan got off the bed and walked to the older man helping him out of his clothes. Asami looked at him with a raised eyebrow and led the blonde to the bed. Akihito was acting strange indeed. The photographer straddled him and began kissing his neck before he bit down on it, producing a groan from the raven-haired man at the feel of those small sucks and that wicked tongue… another all-nighter with his suddenly insatiable lover.

****VF****

Akihito was still in bed when Kirishima entered the penthouse.

"Kirishima, is there any unusual activity going on with Akihito lately?"

"No, Asami-sama. Other than his eating more than usual there is nothing."

"Have someone keep an eye on him."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

That night Asami called his young lover to the living room and when the youth sat down the yakuza addressed his concerns.

"Akihito, is there something going on?"

"Like what?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I am perfectly fine. Why?"

"You have been acting different lately. You eat triple the amount you used to which was a lot to begin with, every couple of weeks you act wild and insatiable in bed, the next day you are very energetic but act as if nothing happened and after that you begin to act extremely tired."

"What the hell are you talking about? When was I acting wild and insatiable?" _'Figures that would be the only part he is interested in.'_ Thought Asami.

Asami took the TV remote and placed play, on the TV a wild and wanton Akihito rode him like his life depended on it, moaning lustily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHEN WAS THIS?" Screamed Akihito in panic, pointing at the TV. His back was to the camera and he could not see his own face.

"Last night."

"When? When did this happen? I don't remember doing this. Asami, give me an explanation. What the fuck is this?"

"That is precisely what I want to know."

They tried to figure out what was going on, and Asami even sent Akihito to get every kind of medical and psychological test imaginable, but they all came up clear. The situation confused, worried, and made them nervous at the same time.

Two months went by the same way and every time Akihito was in what Asami now called 'his mood' the older man would try to force him to talk but no matter how much he sexually punished the blonde, his lover would not answer his questions and kept calling him 'Asami-san'. Eventually the great Asami Ryuichi gave up on finding answers and just went with the flow enjoying the more frequent crazed nights with his lover.

…..

_"You are hungry again. Why are you hungry so quickly?"Said Akihito from the bedroom door._

_"Akihito, come in here. It's time for me to awaken."_

_"Why!? You never showed any interest in the world. You only woke up to eat and then went back to sleep. Why now? Why are you so interested in living all of a sudden?"_

_"Akihito, get in here and do what I tell you." Said the one who looked like him as he pulled on the chain._

_Akihito put up a fight drawing strength from a place not even he knew._

_"No! I am not giving up."_

_"Do not fight me Akihito, I am stronger than you."_

_"I will not give up, you are not taking my life from me."_

_"Your life and everything you have is already mine. Give up, now."_

_"What do you mean it's yours? What are you talking about?"_

_"Asami-san. I have fallen in love with him and want him for myself." He said, finally pulling Akihito into the room._

_"NO! NO! You can't, Asami is mine. I love him."_

_Akihito was pulled on top of the bed and Aidan gave the command._

_"Sleep"_

_But for once Akihito did not fall prey of his dominant gaze as his eyes burned with conviction._

_"Sleep" he said again but to no avail._

_The one who looked like him tried to pin him down and use the chain to tie him to the bed but Akihito struggled attempting to do the same. If only one of them could be in control he was not going to give up and lose Asami._

_Still on top of the bed their struggle continued for a long time, neither of them was willing to give up on the golden eyed man that had conquered their hearts._

…

Though his face did not show any indication of it, Kirishima and Suoh knew Asami was worried. Akihito had not woken up in over a week and none of the dozens of doctors and specialists who had seen the boy could say why. At this point their boss was tense all the time and even they had been worried sick about Takaba's health.


	2. Not the Real One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito Awakens

Though his face did not show any indication of it, Kirishima and Suoh knew Asami was worried. Akihito had not woken up in over a week and none of the dozens of doctors and specialists who had seen the boy could say why. At this point their boss was tense all the time and even they had been worried sick about Takaba's health.

***********VF********

It was around eight when Asami came back home. He had been coming home early every night for the past two weeks because he wanted to make sure he was at home when and if Akihito woke up, which according to the doctor's since they did not know the cause of the coma, may not happen at all. He had his personal doctor stay in the guest room in case by some kind of miracle his lover woke up. He had been sleeping on the couch, every time he entered the bedroom and saw the still sleeping form of his once energetic kitten and noticed how his body had began losing weight, something inside his chest clenched painfully.

Asami entered the bedroom like every other day and laid on the bed next to the slim body, with care not to touch the different wires and tubes hooked up to the blonde he got as close to his lover as he could and took the smaller hand into his, taking it to his lips and kissing it softly. His hand let go of the other one and with its back caressed the boy's cheek and soft hair. Asami's lips kissed the soft skin of the pale cheeks and moved to Takaba's ear, where he whispered the three words he never thought he would say, followed by pleading requests. His only comfort was the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor; it assured him the boy was still alive.

"Akihito, please wake up. Wake up, come back to me. Don't leave me, come back, open those eyes and show me that their fire is still there."

He placed another kiss on the boy's temples and cheek before getting out of the bed and walking out of the room having set his face in his usual unreadable mask. Upon his entering the living room Kirishima walked toward him and handed his boss the repots for the day.

He was worried about his boss and friend, Asami had circles under his eyes and he looked tired. He knew the man had not been sleeping well and that Takaba's condition had begun to affect the man's appetite. All the secretary could hope for was for Takaba to wake up soon so things could go back to normal. The stress level on the golden eyed man had risen so high that the smallest offence was paid with blood, which had enemies as well as allies treading carefully. It was almost ironic that things in Tokyo had been more peaceful then he could remember since the boy fell into a coma, everyone was scared about causing Asami some insult and paying with their own life.

********VF*******

It had been three weeks since the last time Akihito's eyes opened. He looked at his surroundings and took in all the medical equipment he was connected to. The feeding tube was making him gag and he tried to take it out on his own, his heart race increased as he struggled with it and a middle aged man rushed into the room quickly checking his eyes as he shined a light into them.

"Takaba-san, Takaba-san. Calm down, I am taking the tube off but I need you to calm down."

The blonde seemed not to understand what the doctor was saying and the man began calling for Asami, who had been sleeping on the living room couch. Asami ran into the room and stood next to his lover holding the smaller hands into his and calling the boy's name softly to calm him down. A weight in the center of his chest lifted and his breathing became lighter as the worry he had been feeling slowly disappeared.

"Akihito, it's ok. I'm here, calm down Akihito."

The struggling boy began to calm down as Asami rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. The hazel eyes locked on golden ones and Asami was momentarily taken back, there was something different about Akihito's eyes – the fire he was accustomed to, the fire that made Akihito who he was, was no longer there. There was fire there, but somehow it was not the same.

Another week passed and the differences in his lover became more noticeable. Akihito now called him 'Asami-san' all the time. The way he walked, spoke, cooked, this person before him had no passion for photography, even the way he acted in bed was different from his Akihito, and eventually Asami didn't touch the boy at all. He did not know what happened or how it happened but one thing he was sure of, this was not his Akihito. Their conversations were reduced to only the necessary and Asami barely came home, only coming by to see the blonde was still alright.

The hazel eyed blonde sat on the bed with his arms around his knees and his head resting on them as he cried, Asami had not come home at all that day. When he noticed Asami had begun to act cold towards him, at first he was confused, then the golden eyed man stopped touching him and only talked to him when he needed something or to answer a question. Asami began coming home only once a day to check on him and take a shower then he would leave, now he was not even coming home.

"Why won't he stay with me? Why won't he love me? I look exactly the same; it's the same body, but why? Why won't he love me?" he said between sobs.

He cried himself to sleep when he realized that it did not matter how long he waited, Asami won't come back.

…..

_He walked into the bedroom and looked at the still form on the bed. Akihito lay asleep, the long chain wrapped around his neck tied him to the headboard then came down to wrap around the arms and legs keeping him immobilized. It had been a long struggle to subdue the boy's soul and in the end he only managed it by tricking him._

_Aidan paced inside the bedroom with questions swirling around his mind. "Why? Why? Why" he kept repeating to himself and worked up the courage to ask the only person who would be willing to give him answers, climbing onto the bed. It hurt so bad to love someone who did not love you and treated you coldly._

_"Akihito," he softly slapped the boy awake. "Akihito wake up."_

_Hazel eyes opened and looked at him with anger. Akihito struggled to free himself but his effort was to no avail._

_"Let me go you son of a bitch!"_

_"Akihito"_

_"Get these fucking things off me!"_

_"Akihito" he pleaded again while the other continued to scream profanities at him._

_Tears began falling from his eyes as he called Takaba's name and the other paused his shouting to look at him confusedly._

_"Why are you crying? He gave everything you wanted, you took everything from me. What else could you possibly want from me?"_

_"I need you to answer one question for me. I need you to tell me the truth."_

_"What? What can you possibly need me to tell you?"_

_"I need to know why"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why he won't love me? He will not touch me, won't talk to me and now he won't even come home. It's the same body, the same face, so why? Why won't he love me like he loves you?"_

_"He won't love you, he will NEVER love you, because despite what you look on the outside, on the inside you are still not me and he can tell. Even if you act like me, even if you sound like me, in the end you are not me and even if he does not know how, in his heart he can tell."_

_"NO! You lie, he will love me, he has to." Sobs escaped the one who looked just like him and he softened his voice as he delivered the painful truth._

_"You can't make someone love you. It's not how it works, no one can tell the heart whom to love. Please, let me go back to him, he needs me just as much as I need him. Let me go back."_

_"I don't want to, you don't understand. I have come back so many times to learn this lesson, to learn about love. This is my last life, this is my last chance and I don't want to let him go, I want to be with him."_

_"Sometimes love hurts, this is also part of loving someone and perhaps it's part of the lesson you had to learn. But just because you can't be with him doesn't mean you have to make him miserable by keeping me from him, let me go back and let him be happy. Loving someone is about wanting that person to be happy. If you_ _love him like you say, then let him be happy."_

_Tears of resignation fell from the sad eyes and he nodded his consent as he removed the chains from around the other's body._

_"I don't want to sleep anymore, at first I thought that watching life go by through another's eyes was tedious and boring. I thought that if I sunk myself into sleep I did not have to suffer through the monotony of existence, but now I wish I could at least watch life go by if only it meant I could see him be happy every time you open your eyes."_

_"Why can't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why can't you watch him through my eyes?"_

_"You would feel me every moment of your life, you would know I am there, you would remember what you are and feel my hunger until the day I fade away because your body won't be able to support two souls awake at the same time. Your life would never be the same, could you do that? For me? For someone who has trapped you and tried to take everything from you? Would you forgive me?"_

_"I think you have suffered enough, I have never been one to hold on to rancor." Said Akihito as he extended his hand to the other who took it with grateful tears._

_They stepped off the bed at the same time and a chair appeared before the floor to ceiling windows facing the outside. Aidan walked to the chair and before sitting turned around to address his host._

_"Thank you" he said_

_"Other me, I hope we can be friends… since we are going to be each other's company until you find rest."_

_"Aidan."_

_"What?"_

_"My name, it's Aidan."_

_"Oh, I never knew."_

_"You never asked, and I never told you… I too hope we can be friends."_

…..

Hazel eyes opened once more, it was already past noon and Asami was not home. He walked around the house and there was no evidence the yakuza had come to the penthouse at all. He searched for his cell phone and after finding it called the very familiar number. The phone rang about five times before the smooth baritone voice from the other side answered after a tired sigh.

"Asami"

"Oi, bastard…" he said

"Akihito" He could practically hear the relief on the man's voice, he sounded tired.

"Come home… and bring sushi on your way back."

"I will be there in ten minutes."


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's life has changed drastically and he has to get used to the changes. Asami thinks he is not ready to go off without supervision and Akihito sets out to prove he is wrong. Aidan finds rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! Long epilogue…. I had this on the making for so long and all I had was the first three paragraphs. I wanted to get it done and out there for you guys ASAP because many people had been asking me questions about this fic. I even put aside chapter 6 of Wildlife Archives (which is almost done btw, just working on the juicy parts) to get this done once and for all. Will there be more of this? Doubtful, I think I have covered any wholes left from the last chapter and answered the questions most commonly asked on the PMs I received. Aidan and Aki do a lot of (in head) talking in this chapter, hopefully that doesn’t confuse any of you. Also, if there is a question you have which I did not cover here feel free to PM me and I will answer it as best as I can.
> 
> Also, I am still around and have no intentions of disappearing from the fandom (I swear). I just have a lot of things going on in my life right now that are preventing me from sitting down and writing. Updates will be slow for the foreseeable future as I deal with all the stuff going on in my life so bear with it just a bit longer. I will try to update as soon as I am able.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series
> 
> Thanks to AWESOME Ashida for betaing.

**Other Me Epilogue**

He was nervous, he could tell by the noises the expensive leather sofa was making with his constant wiggling. He was scared and he had no idea if what he had just said had made any sense at all but he just pushed through and kept his insane explanation going.

“So that is what was going on. I swear I did not know or I would have told you. Well, maybe not told you told you because you might have thought my screws were loosening or something, but at least I would have done something. I don’t know what exactly but I would have figured something out. Like going to a priest and getting an exorcism or something equally ridiculous to match the situation. And I know this is a seriously all kinds of fucked up story but I swear it is true and none of what I just told you is me being delirious from just waking up from what in all intents and purposes was the most random coma in the history of the world and then when I finally wake up I act all weird and shit. Good god I’m rambling…”

Asami was about to say something but Akihito was not even looking at him at this point, his eyes were focused on his twirling fingers. The moment the golden eyed man’s mouth opened Akihito had begun speaking again and cut him off.

“This is seriously fucked up and I… I mean… I would understand… if you… agh! What I mean to say is that I understand this whole situation is very strange and not normal in any way, shape, or form. This is not what you signed up for and I would understand… if you… didn’t want anything to do with it… with me… anymore.” Akihito kept quiet for several seconds, not daring to get his hopes up but hoping none the less that Asami would not just toss him onto the streets or worse commit him to a loony house.

There was the sound of an amused chuckle from the other side of the couch and he finally raised his eyes to assess Asami’s mental state in front of such revelations. He was about to say something but this time it was Asami’s turn to cut him off.

“Akihito, what we have, it has never been normal.”

That was all he said but to Akihito, it was enough. He threw himself to the other side of the couch and landed right into Asami’s chest where strong arms wrapped around him. There were several minutes of silence and suddenly Asami chuckled again and Akihito was starting to really question his sanity now. He had taken it all in with such ease and now the man was chuckling out of the blue. He looked up at the raven haired man with a confused and questioning look, Asami just laugh,ed he laughed openly like someone had told him the funniest joke in the universe and Akihito really wanted to be in on it.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked

“I just thought this is going to be the lamest threesome I’ve ever been part of.” He said chuckling again.

After a moment of shock Akihito laughed too.

“God you are so weird, who said anything about a threesome?”

“The way I see it, it will be you, me and someone else in our bed, what else would you call it?”

He was carried to the bedroom by those strong arms and his mind was so flooded with the feeling of being with Asami after so long that he did not really register the other presence in his mind. After he had come down from his pleasure high it took some getting used to having someone watching you in such intimate moment. For several days -Akihito thought it had been four days already but was not sure since time was spent in a blissful haze- sex with Asami always begun as a strange affair though it always became just as glorious as it had ever been. He just didn’t feel comfortable having someone else “there” with them but Asami had taken two weeks off work to help him get used to the idea, or so he had said.

Akihito had the nagging suspicion that it mainly was because the man was seriously backed up and needed some hard core, long hours of fucking him into every available surface on the penthouse. At least Aidan had taken the back seat in all aspects of his life and limited to make himself known when they were alone and he could freely talk to himself without appearing crazy or when he felt Akihito really needed his input. Surprisingly, the other voice in his head had turned out to be like a polite roommate allowing him to have as much normalcy as possible. At least now, even when in a completely empty room, he never felt lonely knowing that Aidan was always there and being able to feel his presence as a constant companion.

 ****VF****

It was somewhere between the fifth and seventh day –the boy’s best guess- when Akihito came into the private office in condo. He stepped into the room while Asami was signing some important papers Kirishima had just brought and stood before him looking shyly at the floor completely ignoring the other man just standing left of him. He was avoiding Asami’s watchful gaze at all cost and his cheeks were tinted red.

“Do you need something Akihito?” Asami asked.

“I’m hungry.” Was his simple reply, he still refused to look at Asami and his face became even more red. He had been ignoring his hunger for the better part of two hours and he could not take it anymore, he felt like he would go insane if he didn’t eat some time soon.

“Kirishima brought food from that restaurant you like. It’s sitting in the kitchen counter; feel free to begin eating without me. I will join you as soon as I am done with these papers.” Said Asami, going back to looking at the contracts.

“Not that Asami. I am… umm… hungry.”

Akihito was looking up at Asami now, begging him to understand the meaning of his words and the man was looking back at him. You could practically see the moment of realization as the words clicked in Asami’s mind and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Kirishima didn’t know what to make about this exchange, if Akihito was hungry and there was food, why was he refusing to eat?

Maybe what he meant was that he was horny and this was some kind of code the boy had come up with in his prudish mind. Though why was he being prudish in from of him, Kirishima could not understand, he had already seen Takaba naked and with Asami balls deep into him in seventy five different occasions in the last six months only. Not that he was counting of course. So the whole pretending seemed dumb to him, in any case, if Takaba was hinting at Asami that he wanted to get laid Kirishima thought he better get the hell out of there and come back in at least three hours.

The secretary was temporarily stunned when his boss began taking of his tie and unbuttoning his white shirt as he asked him to continue his explanation about the demands of the people doing business with him. Briefly he wondered if Asami was going to be so blatant as to fuck Akihito in front of him in the midst of a report. If he was to be provided a free show by his boss he was not one to complain, though he wondered what Takaba had to say about it. When Asami did not get up from his chair and simply extended his hand to Akihito at the same time he pushed the chair back from the desk signaling the boy should sit on his lap, Takaba finally came out of whatever cloud his head had been on and looked from Asami to Kirishima and back to Asami. He just kept giving his report like he had been ordered to.

“HERE! In front of Kirishima! Are you serious?” Akihito demanded.

“Akihito, Kirishima is my most trusted man. I would have told him eventually.”

Kirishima looked at Takaba briefly without interrupting his report. He was slightly offended that after all these years dragging his ass out of danger the boy thought he was not trust worthy and should not be informed of whatever it was that was going on. Yet, at the same time he felt pride and confidence at Asami’s words of trust and approval. It was a very strange dichotomy.

Akihito was shifting nervously from one foot to the other and then the blond opened his mouth to plead his case.

“I guessed as much, but now?” He said, and Kirishima could not help but thinking _‘Okay, maybe is not a question of trust.’_

His thoughts were interrupted by Akihito’s next words accompanied by even more blushing and that created a whole new line of dangerous thinking.

“I just thought that you would talk to him about it later, you know, when I’m not here. This is really uncomfortable.” _‘I sure hope they are not about to ask me to join in. I could not sleep with Asami-sama’s lover, especially not with Asami-sama watching, could I? But if it was with his approval and it was what Asami-sama wanted I guess I could… no! I wouldn’t, that would be disrespectful. Calm down, I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.’_

“Are you hungry or not?” Asked Asami, the tone made it clear to Akihito that this was happening regardless of how he felt about it.

_“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just do it! I have looked at your memories and I know by fact that the man has seen you two in worse conditions. This is just one more strange thing that man will have to get used to seeing from you two.”_ Urged the voice in his head.

Akihito moved with shaking legs toward the large desk and went behind it to sit on Asami’s lap though it was more like as soon as he got close enough Asami pulled him into it and imprisoned him with his left arm. The photographer was not a happy camper at the moment, for more than one reason, the main one being that it was the first time he knowingly feed off Asami it was also the first time Asami knowingly fed him. He had wanted it to be a more private affair than it turned out to be.

He closed his eyes and turned to the strong neck right next to his face, nuzzling it a couple times and inhaling Asami’s captivating fragrance. Akihito was moving on instinct now as the pulsing sound of rushing blood coursing through Asami’s carotid artery. The sound was all encompassing, drowning everything else out, even the feel of Asami’s left hand pushing his head down urging him to continue.

The only other sound he could hear was the sound of Asami’s heart and how it went from a steady rhythm to an increasing one as he licked the juncture of his lover’s neck, right over the artery. The combination of the delicious smell emanating from Asami, the sound of rushing blood and fast pumping of a heart was all too much. Akihito opened his mouth wide over the neck and his canines elongated into fangs right before he sunk them into the warm flesh and began drinking the rich, sweet blood pouring out.

“Mmmh.”

Akihito moaned again and again with each strong suck and Asami grunted in response. They were both impossibly hard and Asami began to consider having Kirishima watch was not the best way of getting the explaining over with.

His mind recalled the night he first woke up to whom he thought was Akihito biting him and now understood it for what it had truly been. He also remembered how much it had turned him on and the pleasure he felt as the soft wet tongue licked him just the way it was doing now alternating between biting, sucking, licking, and biting again. He was sure his neck would sport all kinds of marks by the end of it.

Akihito was moaning his pleasure was he drank and Asami was fighting not to moan himself. Golden eyes looked up at the stunned secretary and issued a silent command to leave, Kirishima was more than happy to oblige and left closing the door behind him. As fucked up as Asami’s and Takaba’s relationship had been from the very beginning, to the secretary, it had just gotten weirder.

With Kirishima gone, and urged by the muffled moaning coming from the mouth fastened to his neck, Asami used his right hand to unbutton Akihito’s pants and free the young man’s straining hardness. He pumped the hard, weeping flesh in time with the small sucks and Akihito’s own left hand sneaked from Asami’s dark hair to the front of the tailored slacks to provide Asami the same service, though his body was just acting on its own at this point and he hardly registered what he was doing. They jerk each other and the speed of their hands increased simultaneously, almost as if they were mirroring each other. Grunts and muffled moans filled the office as the sucking also increased.

_“Akihito, slow down. You’ve drank more than enough. If you don’t stop soon you will weaken him.”_ Aidan was trying to bring Akihito back to his senses. If things kept going like this, Akihito would likely end up killing his lover.

It took more pleading than he would have liked but finally Akihito licked the neck one last time, closing the last wound and healing it. The blond licked his lips and looked at Asami with a hazed lustful gaze, Asami’s eyes were as full of lust as his were. His hand was warm and wet and his hazel eyes left Asami’s to figure out why only to realize they had been jerking each other off and had come in each other’s hands. He had no idea when that happened but under his hand Asami was hardening once more.

Asami stood up pulling Akihito with him, he seemed to sway for a second but composed himself almost immediately and the boy’s legs wrapped around Asami’s waist. He had intended to take Akihito to the bedroom but they made it no further than the book case to the left of the desk against which Asami pressed the smaller body. He kissed the soft lips and tasted the faint coppery taste he had detected that first night, Asami couldn’t care less, all he wanted was to enjoy the pleasures Akihito’s body provided. His still cum covered fingers trailed to Akihito’s entrance and began to hastily prepare it for his invasion. He made quick work of it, because they were both getting too close to a mindless state of arousal and sunk himself into the welcoming heat that gripped him tightly.

“Harder.” Akihito begged and he was happy to oblige, pumping in and out as hard and as fast as he could.

He supported the weight of his lover with one arm while his other hand caressed every inch of available skin. Asami’s mouth claimed Akihito’s and his tongue prodded into it exploring every inch of it. His mouth left Akihito’s and trailed a path of kissed and bites to the young man’s neck.

“More, more, Asami. Please, I need to…” Akihito was pleading in his lust filled abandon.

Asami kissed him again and held him in a crushing embrace as he continued to drive them both to the edge. Several minutes later they both filled with the pleasure of release. Panting over each other’s neck Asami spilled himself into Akihito and Akihito’s cum covered Asami’s hard chest.

He had no idea how long he fucked Akihito against the bookshelf, or when his priceless Ming Dynasty glass and diamonds glass figurine had ended up on the floor shattering into hundreds of pieces, nor did he care. It was all worth it when he came inside the boy for the second time, his cock milked to the very last drop by Akihito’s pulsing muscles and the earth shattering cry of release from his lover filling the room.

Hours later, Akihito lay panting on top of Asami, they had finally made it to the bed, and his heart struggled to calm down. At some point between the office and the bedroom they had made a stop in the bathroom to take a very eventful bath together. On their way out, Asami caught sight of his neck and was mildly surprised at its completely unmarked appearance. With Akihito’s body still draped on him as they lay on the bed, Asami’s brow furrowed in deep thought. Did Akihito know it was going to be like this? Most likely not or he would have made an even bigger fuss about biting him in front of Kirishima. The sensation had been almost as pleasurable as having Akihito’s lips wrapped around his cock and it had filled him with great arousal. He needed to make sure he knew exactly what he was dealing with at all times, so he simply asked.

“Did you know it was going to be like this? This intimate?”

“I didn’t know exactly what to expect.”

“You didn’t ask? Didn’t search for the information in your mind?”

“I thought I had more time, to adjust to all this before it happened, I’m sorry. I should not have put it off.”

“Will it always be like this?”

_“Yes, unless you want it to hurt.”_ Supplied Aidan’s voice.

“Yes, apparently, unless I don’t want it to.”

“I could live with that.” Said Asami

“Gee, intense pleasure that ends up in mind blowing sex. What a sacrifice you are making on my behalf.” Answered Akihito teasingly and Asami chuckled.

“From now on, you need to know what you can do and what might happen. You will tell me absolutely everything about it and hide nothing from me.” His voice left no room for questioning or negotiating.

“Controlling bastard.” Muttered Akihito, snuggling closer and willing himself to sleep, he did not need to sleep anymore but he was so used to it and found sleeping next to Asami so comforting that he kept doing it anyways.

****VF****

Three weeks later, Akihito still felt shy every time Asami caught him talking to himself. It all just made him feeling like he was some schizophrenic nut job. But hey, at least he was not answering his own questions or talking back to himself. Though saying that, he was talking to the other person in his head and said person was answering did not make him feel better at all. The worse part -or was it the best? Akihito didn’t know anymore- was that Asami just took it all in stride and other than being amused at his discomfort did not comment about it.

He now ate like a normal person, not that he had to, but because he still liked food and needed to keep up appearances of being human. His friends wondered where his legendary appetite had gone and he shook it off by saying maybe his growth spurt was done and he just didn’t need all the calories anymore. To this Kou laughed and said it had been the longest growth spurt he had ever seen and Akihito had not gained a single inch.

Takato had a better, definitely sounder theory, one that Akihito wished he had come up with himself. Takato said that for as long as they had know each other Akihito was constantly running from place to place, even more so after he started free lancing as a criminal photographer. The theory was that since Akihito had not been able to get many jobs as of late and did less running away from bad guys, his body burned through less energy and that was likely why he was not as hungry anymore. Akihito wasted no time in agreeing with Takato and the matter was soon dropped.

 ****VF****

It had been two months since Akihito had woken up. Two months since he first found out he was not human and for some reason, Asami had decided that he needed to double Akihito’s security. The reason? He said it was because he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Akihito in case he slipped into another inconvenient coma and that he wanted to make sure Akihito could control what he was before he lowered the number of people following him. To Akihito, it all just seemed dumb, it had taken him less time to learn and control what he could do than it did trying to consolidate Aidan’s many years of memory with his own, Asami was just too cautious and he just wanted to have fun.

Akihito knew he was ready to be out and about without babysitters, he just wanted an opportunity to prove to Asami that he could take care of himself, he was a freaking vampire for fuck’s sake and Aidan had been helping him understand what he could do now that he was eating well.

 Of course, by eating well he meant now that he was making a meal out of Asami every three days. He still remembered Asami’s startled face the day he decided to try out shadowstepping and crossed through one shadow in the bedroom to a shadow in Asami’s office, right behind the man’s chair and placed his hands on the man’s shoulder. Asami was not easily startled but this little trick sure as hell got him pulling his gun rather quick. He had laughed about it when he saw the man’s face but stopped as soon as he realize Asami did not particularly enjoy his kind of humor and he was currently in deep trouble.

By now he recognized the smell of every single one of the men following him as well as the rhythm of their steps and heartbeats, he always knew exactly where they were even when they tried to be discrete and hide from his sight. Even before he was able to use his gifts he always knew which of the people on the street were Asami’s men, they were very obvious to the trained observer and his years as a criminal photojournalist had made him into a very well trained observer.

He was getting tired of it all so he did what he always did when Asami’s goon’s were getting on his nerves and he needed to do a job, he lost them. The blond was getting comfortable in his perch atop a tree on a park overlooking a love motel where an up and coming politician was said to be meeting with his mistress when his phone went off. He looked at the text knowing very well who it was from.

**From Controlling Bastard: Where are you?**

**To Controlling Bastard: At a stake out.**

**From Controlling Bastard: Why did you lose my men? I told you to behave.**

**To Controlling Bastard: I don’t need your goons following me around. I can take care of myself now.**

Akihito set his phone on silent and ignored it completely to focus on the motel. Half an hour later, he was beginning to think it was all a false lead. Five minutes after that he heard the sound of feet stepping over twigs and dried leaves all around him. There were six distinct heartbeats and the cocking of guns reached his ear, it had been a set up, someone was likely going to try to use him as leverage against Asami.

_‘Wont they get a happy surprise at the new and improved me.’_ He thought

The men were closing in slowly, trying to keep their presence hidden, not knowing that he had known they were trying to cage him in.

“There he is.” One said, Akihito could hear him give directions to the others through a radio. “Close him in, he will likely come down soon and we can snatch him and deliver him to Min-Ho Suk. He will pay us handsomely if we deliver Asami’s whore alive.”

_‘Well, this seems like the perfect opportunity to show Asami that he did not need to worry so much about me anymore. And he has been rather busy this week, likely because of this Min-Ho Suk guy, so I’m hungry anyways. It has been eight days after all.’_ He thought

_“I told you to go to him to feed, you were just too stubborn and kept saying you did not need to. In the end you ended up skipping two meals and are starving.”_

_‘I know.’_

_“What are you planning to do?”_ Asked his constant companion

_‘I do believe this Min-Ho is inviting us to dinner, don’t you agree? I was in the mood for Korean anyways and it would be impolite to decline.’_

_“Asami is going to be angry.”_ Aidan answered.

_‘Yet he is also going to be relieved when I get Min-Ho out of his way, then maybe I can finally have a decent meal since he won’t be so busy protecting his territories or routs or whatever it is Min-Ho wants from him. Maybe we can even get laid this week, which would be something we would all enjoy, wouldn’t it?’_

_“I still say he will be mad.”_

_‘Likely, but at least now is not likely that I will be hurt, raped, or killed so he will get over it. Besides he knows I like a good thrill or I wouldn’t be with him to begin with.’_

_“Your insanity and need for unnecessary risks astonishes me sometimes.”_

_‘It will be fun, I promise.’_

_“Now I see why Asami always has you followed_.” Aidan said with a defeated sigh, leaving Akihito to his own devices.

He took his phone out and sent a message to his lover completely disregarding the large amount of calls and texts from the yakuza.

**To Controlling Bastard: Who is Min-Ho Suk?**

**From Controlling Bastard: What are you getting into? Min-Ho is dangerous, stay away from him.**

**To Controlling Bastard: No can do. His men are closing in on me.**

**From Controlling Bastard: Akihito, where are you! Get out of there this instant.**

**To Controlling Bastard: Sorry, I have to go. I have a Korean all you can eat buffet to get to. See you soon.**

Akihito turned off his phone and began his descent from his perch on the tree. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the men came from out of the bushes and pointed their guns at him. The photographer lifted his hands slowly and the leader of the group stepped forward with a wet piece of cloth.

“Don’t fight us boy. Unless you want us to shoot you in the leg I suggest you don’t try anything funny. We would rather hand you off in one piece if we can; the price is better that way.”

The man placed the wet cloth over his mouth and nose and Akihito pretended to fall unconscious, slowing his breathing to keep up appearances.

_‘Seriously, can they get even more cliché?’_

_“What do you mean?”_

_‘The chloroform, they always use chloroform when they are trying to kidnap me. Not a single kidnapper has the decency of being original for once in his life. At least now I will be pretend passed out instead of really passed out and have the ability to escape if I want to.’_

_“You are not going to escape are_ _you?”_

_‘God no, what kind of kidnapee do you think I am? This is serious business I got going here. Proper kidnapping protocol dictates I can’t go at least until the bad guy gives his “this is how I will use you speech.’_

_“There are rules for being kidnapped?”_

_‘I make them up as I go along every time someone kidnaps me.’_

_“I’m beginning to think you are insane.”_

_‘I’m sure Asami’s men would agree with you.’_

Close to an hour later two men pulled him out of a van, Akihito was still pretending to be passed out.

_“Why are you still pretending? Wouldn’t it be better if you walked on your own.”_

_‘Hell no, they kidnapped me, they better carry me in too because I am not going to make things easy for them.’_

Aidan didn’t know what to say to Akihito anymore.

His “unconscious” body was placed on a chair and his hands were tied behind his back. There were twenty men in the room judging by the number of heartbeats and a set of heavy footsteps was approaching slowly with another set closely behind, likely the boss and head henchman.

“Wake him up.” Said a voice before him, it had a duck kind of quality to it.

One of the underlings walked away from him and he could hear a tap opening and a bucket filling. Soon after a bucket full of cold water was being dumped on him and he pretended to startle awake.

“Who are you?! What the fuck do you want?” He screamed at the fat, short man standing before him in a tacky all-white suit.

“Takaba Akihito, it’s nice to finally meet Asami’s whore in person. I must say, you are not as cute as my sources said you were. The foul mouth is certainly a turn off.”

“What do you want with me?” He demanded

“With you, nothing really. What I want is from Asami. Fufufu.”

_‘Here it comes…’_

_“The speech?”_

_‘Yes, I bet it will be as unoriginal as all the other guys before him.’_

“Asami won’t give you anything!” He spat

“Oh, he will. If he ever wants to see you alive he will do exactly as I say and transfer the ownership of his newly acquired shipping company and its routes to me. If he doesn’t, I will be sending you a piece of your body for his birthday for the rest of his life.”

Min-Ho kept talking about how Asami had such an obvious weakness and how he should have kept a better eye on his toys but Akihito was no longer listening.

_‘See, I told you. Unoriginal, I think that is almost the same words the Ukrainians used two years ago.’_

_“Now that he has delivered his bad guy speech, can we go now?”_

_‘Fine, first we eat though, I’m starving.’_

_“You are spoiled and these low quality meals are only going to ruin your appetite.”_

_‘We won’t know that unless we try.’_

_“Suit yourself. I will be there to say I told you so when you are done. Make sure to cut their neck and not sink your fangs  into them, we can’t be leaving marks behind that can clue people into what we are and I’m sure you don’t want to go around licking these men. Stay away from the bald one. He smells sick, early stage melanoma, and will taste of the chemicals used in his medicine.”_

_‘Don’t worry, I’m just going to knock them out and have a taste. I don’t think I’m ready to kill anyone regardless of what I am now.’_

_“You are likely going to have more than just a taste, Akihito. You are too hungry to stop once you start and you might as well have your fill, better them than Asami.”_

_‘I don’t want to kill anyone.’_

_“Then try to move on to the next target before you kill the first. Incapacitate the first so they can’t run away and tell anyone about us. Cut the tendons in their ankles with your nails; that should do the trick.”_

Akihito cut Min-Ho mid sentence as he pulled his arms breaking the rope tying his hands at the back of the chair and stood up. His nails elongated to become sharp claw like and bullets began to fly from all directions but he was too fast and goons’ reaction time too slow for him to be hit by them. He ran around the large room at great speed, shadowstepping occasionally, cutting tendons, and snatching weapons.

The smell of fear, sweat, and blood filled the air around him. He was so hungry; there was so much blood, the pumping, rushing and beating all around him was driving him to the edge. Akihito’s eyes went from their hazel color to deep crimson; he had gone feral with hunger. Akihito was not used to this at all, he did not know how to control himself yet, Asami had been right. Aidan tried to wrestle control from Akihito but the boy had grown stronger these last few months and it was proving difficult, all he could do was make sure Akihito stopped drinking from one man before he completely drained him and drive his attention toward the next. Akihito had not even bothered to not use his fangs after the first man and desperately sunk his sharp teeth into his victims, he was not being careful.

Min-Ho was the last man conscious in the room, he was promising Akihito a vast amount of money to let him live but the words never went past Akihito’s bloodlust induced frenzy. He drank and drank until Min-Ho’s heartbeat slowed down dangerously, in his head, Aidan screamed at him to stop before he killed the man, he tried to take control and make his host stop but it was to no avail and then when Aidan thought all was lost… Asami entered the large room with Kirishima and Suoh at both sides and right behind them a large number of men, all of them with guns ready to fire at anything that moved.

They all witnessed the carnage before them, there was blood everywhere and no one was moving, and registered Akihito holding Min-Ho with his back toward them. They had no idea what the boy had done to take out so many men but Asami, Suoh and Kirishima saw it all for what it was. The last two could not help but be a bit scared of their boss’s lover.

“You all wait outside.” Said Asami. “Kirishima, Suoh, you two stay with me.”

The men obeyed and the heavy iron door closed behind the three. Asami approached Akihito carefully, his best men right behind him ready to attempt subduing Akihito if there was need for it, and as soon as he got close enough he heard gulping sounds as Akihito continued to drink from the Korean.

“Akihito.” He called softly, like the way you call a scared animal to make it know you mean no harm. “Akihito, let go. I am here now, let go. Let go before you kill him, you won’t be able to live with the memory of it if you do.”

Red eyes turned to him and watched him judgingly while the fangs remained sunk into the Korean’s neck, at least he had stopped drinking, now all Asami had to do was get him to let go. Asami extended his hand to Akihito, much like he did such a long time ago, and it slowly brought Akihito back to his senses. Letting go of Min-Ho the blond threw himself into Asami’s arms and cried the same way he had done when Asami had rescued him from Hong Kong.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” He repeated it again and again and Asami just held him like he had done before Feilong.

The yakuza took his trembling lover into his arms and directed them out of the room, before leaving he turned to Suoh and delivered his orders.

“Take care of this personally and discretely, no one can know.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

It was too late though, they might not know how he was capable of it, but his men believed Takaba had killed all those men. Soon, word would spread through his organization and it will not be too long before word gets out. Now people would see Akihito as a threat instead of leverage, which was both a good and a bad thing depending on the circumstances.

He would be having a serious talk with Akihito once they got home and his lover calmed down. Aidan hardly spoke after this incident; Akihito thought it was because the struggle had drained him greatly.

****VF****

Toward the end of the sixth month, Aidan had grown more quiet than usual, one night, while Akihito lay asleep in Asami’s arms, Aidan took control and woke the man up.

He wanted to talk to Asami, to say the things he had not said from the moment they first slept together, to apologize for taking Akihito from him, and finally to say goodbye. Asami listened to him and gave him a nod of acknowledgment when he was done speaking. Aidan kissed Asami’s lips one last time and smiled sadly before turning to watch the figure standing next to the bed, a visage only he could see.

“You’ve come to take me away?” He asked and the beautiful girl with long dark hair and soft brown eyes nodded. “Forever?”

“Yes, you are done here. Now we can both find rest.” She said extending her hand for him to take.

“Goodbye, be happy.” He said looking at Asami one last time then turning back to her.

As soon as his fingers touched hers Akihito’s body fell limp into Asami’s awaiting arms and Aidan was gone. The next morning, Akihito woke up to realize he was once again alone in his head, he had grown to like Aidan’s company and was sure he would miss the other’s presence, but felt content to know that at least he still had Asami and the many, many, years of memories Aidan had left behind.

His life continued as normal, or as normal as life can be when you are a criminal photojournalist in a strange relationship with a yakuza… and also, when you are a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These (or variations of these) were the most often/frequently asked questions about the story. I think I covered them in here pretty well between this chapter and the last but just in case I added them here with the answer I gave a couple of people who PMed me.
> 
> 1) What happened to Aidan in the end?   
> Aki forgives him and allows him to be awake within him but Aki's body is not able to support two awakened souls for a long time so he would start to fade away. This is Aidan's last incarnation since he learned his lesson, so he would not be coming back and will finally have rest. Anya, his bride will come for him because in cursing him she also cursed herself and has unable to find rest until he did.
> 
> (Think about Emma Ai’s warnings to her clients in Jigoku Shoujo “When one person is cursed two graves are dug.” Cursing someone brings a curse upon you as well.)
> 
> 2) Will he stay awake and watch everything?   
> Yes, he will stay awake and watch Asami be happy with Aki for however long he has until he fades. It will take some getting use from Aki because he is not comfortable being intimate with Asami while someone else is there.
> 
> 3) Will Aki feel hungry ever again?  
> Yes, Aki will be aware of his hunger and feed when he needs to from Asami. Most of the time he will be feeling hungry every three or four days because he finds Asami’s “high class” blood absolutely delicious (likely because of his attraction for the man) and has grown spoiled so he can’t go too long without. He will no longer need to eat ridiculous amounts of human food to gain the energy he needs and because he will be feeding on blood regularly and he will be able to start tapping into his powers. He will know who and what he truly is and keep Aidan's many years of memory.   
> I hope you have enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Setsuna.


End file.
